In the past more than 20 years, a mobile communication technology has been rapidly developed to bring enormous influence to lifestyles and workstyles of people and each aspect such as politics and economy of the society. The human society enters an efficient information age, and service application requirements of each aspect explosively increase to bring great challenges to each aspect such as a frequency, technology and operation of a wireless mobile bandwidth system.
A 5th-Generation (5G) mobile communication technology-based mobile wideband system may become a wireless mobile communication system oriented to a requirement of the human information society after 2020, and it is a network integrating multiple services and multiple technologies, and makes technology evolutions and innovations to meet continuous development requirements of various services such as data and connections in the future and improve user experiences.
Along with improvement of a bandwidth and capability of a wireless mobile communication system, mobile Internet and Internet of things applications oriented to individuals and industries are rapidly developed, and great changes in a mobile communication related industrial ecology may be made. A wireless mobile communication technology and a computer and information technology may be crossed and integrated more closely and deeply, and integrated circuits, device processes, software technologies and the like may also be continuously and rapidly developed to support development of the future 5G mobile wideband industry.
From future 5G vision analysis made according to social responsibilities and functions, terminal users, service applications, network operation and the like, key capability requirements on 5G are concluded from a technical perspective as follows.
Requirement 1: traffic is increased by 1,000 times and unit area throughput is remarkably improved. The industry predicts that total global mobile data traffic may be 1,000 times total mobile data traffic in 2010 till 2020 on the basis of an increase trend of mobile communication network data traffic in recent years. This requires a throughput capability of a unit area, particularly a throughput capability in busy time, to also be improved by 1,000 times to reach more than 100 Gbps/km2.
Requirement 2: the number of connected devices is increased by 100 times. A range of future 5G network users is greatly expanded, and along with rapid development of the Internet of things, the industry predicts that the number of connected devices in 2020 may reach 50-100 billion. This requires the number of devices supported in a unit coverage area to be greatly increased, and the number of devices connected through a 5G mobile network in a unit area in some scenarios reaches 10 billion/km2, and is increased by 100 times compared with 4th-Generation (4G).
Requirement 3: a delay is shorter and reliability is higher. A 5G network is required to provide an experience of always being online for a user and meet requirements of more high-value scenarios such as industrial control and emergency communication. This requires a user-plane delay and a control-plane delay to be further reduced and shortened by 5-10 times to human response limits, for example: 5 ms (touch response), compared with 4G and really provide the experience of always being online on one hand. On the other hand, some services related to life and significant property safety of people require end-to-end reliability to be improved to 99.999% and even 100%.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a network architecture of a 4G mobile communication technology-based Evolved Packet Core (EPC) according to a related technology. As shown in FIG. 1, the network architecture may include the following parts:
an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN): arranged to realize all wireless functions related to an evolved network;
a Mobility Management Entity (MME): responsible for control-plane mobility management, including, but not limited to: user context and mobility state management and temporary user identifier allocation;
a Serving Gateway (S-GW): a user-plane entity responsible for user-plane data route processing;
a Packet Data Network Gateway (PDN GW or P-GW): responsible for a gateway function of access of User Equipment (UE) to a Packet Data Network (PDN),
herein it shall be illustrated that the P-GW and the S-GW may be integrated in a physical entity;
a Serving General Packet Radio Service Supporting Node (SGSN);
a Policy and Charging Rule Function (PCRF): arranged to be a policy control decision and flow-based charging control function; and
a Home Subscriber Server (HSS): arranged to store user subscription information.
However, for a future 5G network, the abovementioned network architecture mainly has the following shortcomings.
In an existing EPC architecture, services are all integrated in the MME for control, and service access is required to be controlled by the MME, so that a processing delay of service access is prolonged. Therefore, access of high-capacity 5G equipment brings great impact on a centralized MME management mode. In addition, each network element in an existing architecture model adopts a tunnel-connection-based technology, which is unfavorable for distributed dynamic management.